Naughty Boys
by CreamsicleOtaku
Summary: Mello decides to break into Wabari's office, but when a predetory Near finds out Mello will have to face the repercusions. Mello's punishment is inevitable. Warning: Yaoi, Mature Content. NearSeme and MelloUke. Ye Be Warned.
1. Chapter 1

Okay just so all you (awesome) people know this is a yaoi fic, meaning guy on guy action and pedophilic tendencies. Yes! Oh Holy Shit! Age is always questionable in yaoi; however Mello is around 11 or 12 (maybe younger if you're into that) and Near is 17. And yes Near is the Seme and Mello is the Uke. Slight OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! Believe me you don't want to know what would happen if I _did _own Death Note….

* * *

><p>A slice of Double Chocolate Fudge Pie with White Chocolate Curls on top to all that review. Do not expect a slice if you do not give me your address! Ha I so don't have to give you any of my pie now. Would you give ME your address? Didn't think so. (There are like four fragment sentences in those paragraphs, apparently Word doesn't acknowledge my awesomeness.). Please give me reviews which I <em>should <em>get if any of you want pie and want to be on my good side. Which believe me you do.

Socks: Want pie or to be on your good side?

Me: Do you want me to punch you?

Socks: I WILL kill you.

Me: Want pie?

* * *

><p><em><strong>000<strong>_

Mello's hair fell into his eyes as he took in the gruesome pictures before him.

His stomach churned, threatening to upturn his chocolate filled lunch.

_Ugh _he thought as he briefly wondered what color it would be.

His small hand trembled as it slammed shut the case file.

_Creak._ (The door, in case anyone needs help connecting the dots.)

Mello froze.

He could feel his heart strum in his chest and knew it was probably audible.

His highly developed mind rationalized who it could be standing in the doorway currently.

_Why aren't they moving? Is it Wabari? Oh crap, I'm soo dead. _

Thoughts raced through his head and he felt the adrenaline start to kick in.

And trust me he had very good reason to start freaking out.

He picked the lock to Wabari's office.

He picked the lock to L's private cabinet and was currently sifting through its contents.

He stole the last chocolate bar from the kitchen.

Mello's back was to the door and he was, plainly put, freaking out. A thing Mello didn't do often.

_**000**_

Near leaned on the doorframe as he sized up his prey.

He inwardly smirked.

Although he kept his face a blank, emotionless tragedy mask, it would be foolish to assume that he was devoid of any emotion.

He in-fact had quite a lot, especially when it came to a certain golden haired spitfire.

He let his calculating gaze roam Mello's still form, while his back was turned from him it was obvious his fear.

He noted the case files that spread out in front of him. _**L's**_ case files spread out in front of him.

His, inward, smirk grew wider. He approached Mello, allowing his footsteps to be audible.

He leaned down and rested his chin on Mel's shoulder.

His arms slightly resting on Mello's sides, his fingers only holding a light grip.

_**000**_

Mello heared the footsteps grow near ( Fine, PUN!) and couldn't help but swallow.

12 prayers raced through his head, all worthy of the rather—stressing— situation he was as of current facing.

He silently said all 12.

Though he doubted any redemption would come, and it was even slimmer the chance that a savior would come to him.

_Damn you, Matt. Where are you when I need you! _

He shivered and could feel his heart stop when something rested on his shoulder.

Where was air when you needed it?

Mello slowly turned his head to the side and, oh so manly, screamed.

(Manly).

He lurched forwards, his hand reaching out to stop his fall.

BAD IDEA.

His hand just so happened to land on one of the many folders spread out before him, he felt the folder start to slip forward, and again his very manly side started to show.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mello's cry sounded throughout the room shortly followed by a soft thud.

_Now I want chocolate._

_**000**_

Near looked down at the child below him. BAD IDEA.

(Hmmm they happen a lot for supposed geniuses, no?) He felt his pants grow inescapably tight.

Mello's hair had fanned out around his head, a sea of golden silk framing a sun-kissed face.

Which had a notable flush on it, from anger or embarrassment the teenager didn't know.

As it was always difficult to tell with Mello.

His soft cupid's bow lips were slightly parted, as if silently pleading for— Near felt himself swell at the very thought.(A/N: Hehe I know I'm evil.)

_**000**_

* * *

><p>I was going to make this a one shot, but I'm going to add the second part later. I don't want to rush the lemon, cause I don't want to ruin the story, which if you have a bad lemon usually ruins the story. (Not that this has much of a plot anyway.)<p>

Hehehhehe I only make my beginning disclaimer and warning so long because it makes the story seem longer. But ssshhhh don't tell anyone or else you won't get any pie.

Oh yeah by the way I'm a review whore so please! XP REVIEW!


	2. Lemon

Do enjoy! ;) but man do I feel bad, I know I said in the summary that there was going to be a lemon, but I decided that this fit as a more suitable punishment… XD This was a present from Socks, and WAS NOT written by me. Sadly.

All rights reserved, if you sue me I will hire a hitman.

Near couldn't stop himself. His hands found Mello's waist and he let his fingers slip beneath the rim of his (leather) pants. Mello's face exploded with color.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled as he beat his small fists against the teenager. Near's lips curled into the smallest of smirks as he caught the boy's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. Mello gasped softly before continuing his struggle. Near hardly blinked at the boy's futile attempt at freedom.<br>"Will you knock it off?" he asked, his voice bored. Mello glared daggers. In another effort to escape, Mello leveraged himself off the desk, unknowingly grinding his hips against Near's. The teenager's eyes clouded over with lust and his grip on the boy's wrists tightened. Mello hissed at the pain.  
>"What do you want?"<br>Near's face had settled back into an emotionless mask only his eyes were livid. He gave no answer, instead tracing his fingertips against the boy's lower lip.  
>"Let go of me you sick-" Mello didn't have a chance to finish. A choking sound escaped his throat as Near's knee slid between his legs and rocked up against his groin.<br>"Do you taste like chocolate?" Near asked absently, dipping his head down and licking at Mello's neck. Panting, the boy squirmed at the unfamiliar sensation of a tongue against his skin. Near gave a sound of approval before clamping down on Mello's collarbone. A jolt shot down the length of his body and back again.  
>"Wha-what the hell..."<br>"You should be punished for breaking into Watari's office." Near murmured, pressing his knee harder into the boy.  
>Mello wriggled in discomfort but couldn't come up with any retort. He was much too preoccupied with Near's hand running like water down his body.<p>

"S-stop!" he whined when the teenager pushed up his shirt to give his tongue access to more skin. Something odd was happening to Mello. His body was reacting most strangely to the hot trails left by Near's tongue. And when said tongue dipped into his bellybutton, his hips jumped in the air only to smash against Near's. A low chuckle sounded.

"Well, well. Are you enjoying this?"

"N-no!" he panted, but his hips had other ideas. They ground against the teenager and it was then Mello noticed just how uncomfortable his pants had become. What the hell? He thought, willing his body to cease. He looked at Near, his white hair falling into his eyes. The teenager was still for a long moment, his lips parted and his breathing heavy. Then, without warning, he drove his knee into the boy, pushing him farther onto the desk. Mello cried out as files spilled over the edge onto the floor.

"Your body says otherwise." Near murmured, dragging his tongue from the hollow of the boy's throat up to his chin. His hands trailed down to Mello's pants and he quickly undid them, yanking them down his thighs.

"Ack!" Mello yelped, shooting to a sitting position and trying to stop the teenager. He froze, however, when Near wrapped a fist around his member. He couldn't stop the moan that slipped passed his lips and his cheeks grew warm at the sound. Near couldn't stop the smirk that graced his lips.

"Don't forget to breathe." He murmured and started to pump.

Mello's reaction was electric. His back arched, his hips bucked, moans leapt from his throat, all instantaneously. His hands scrabbled to find purchase on the smooth desk. His mind was in a haze over Near's skilled hands around his length.

"Nyaaa . . . hah . . hah . . . nnnaaah . . . gah . . . Ack!" Mello panted, ending in an exclamation as Near added a twist to his back and forth motion. A low chuckle rumbled through the teenager's chest.

"Just look at how much you're enjoying this."

"I . . . I'm n-not." He stammered, partly because he was trying to catch his breath and partly because it was rather difficult to speak with the constant stimulus to his lower regions.

Near shook his head as the boy tried to deny what was so obvious. A wonderful idea popped into the teenager's head and he slowed his hand to a torturous crawl.

"N-no!" Mello moaned and then his eyes widened as he realized he'd fallen into Near's trap. His jaw promptly dropped and the teenager took full advantage of his open mouth. He crushed his lips to the others with such force that Mello fell backwards. Near straddled the boy's hips and, picking up tempo, snaked his tongue into his mouth. He immediately dominated the other, enjoying the vibration as Mello moaned at the attention to his member. He drew back, letting the boy catch his breath, instead sucking his lower lip into his mouth and worrying it with his teeth. Mello bucked and writhed beneath the teenager, his control over his body now completely gone.

"Near . . . Near." He panted, his body starting to shake.

And then the hand was gone. His eyes snapped open to see the teenager getting to his feet. He glanced down at his throbbing length and back up to Near, confusion smeared across his face.

"W-what?"

Near smirked and trailed a single finger down the length of Mello's member, that brief contact making his back arch. "I would love to take you, but this seems like a much better punishment."

With that, he turned and sauntered to the door.

"C-come back."

He paused. Mello sounded so vulnerable that he almost turned back to ravish the boy. But he didn't, he had better things to do, like take care of his raging erection. He walked out the door, leaving a flushed Mello sitting, half naked with his own pounding erection, on Watari's desk.

So? Liked it, hated it? The lemon may not have been my work but I'm still a review whore XD. So please have mercy on me and so the right thing. ~o.o~


End file.
